1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prosthesis for use in joining hollow, e.g. tubular, organ parts or systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When joining hollow or tubular organ parts or systems by anastomosis (i.e. create a communication between formerly separate structures), e.g. intestines (large as well as small) ventricle, duodenum and esophagus, problems are often encountered due to the fact that the organs are soft and flaccid and because there is no hard support against which to carry out the suturing. For example, when joining the intestines, the lack of support often leads to an anastomosis that subsequently leaks or heals with a constriction in the intestine, thereby forming a partial obstruction of the intestinal pathway. Thus, many intestinal anastomoses require re-operation in order to alleviate the constriction.
On the other hand, any supporting body inserted into the tubular organ cannot be immediately removed when the anastomosis is finished. Various attempts have been made to provide support prosthesis that are slowly broken down, e.g. by gastric juices. However, the long break-down time of such prostheses can cause temporary partial or complete blockage of the intestine.
As a consequence of the above, surgical prosthesis for joining hollow or tubular organ parts or systems, in particular intestines, have not been used extensively. Consequently, there is a need for prosthesis for use in suturing and anastomosing tubular organ parts which are somehow easily removable from the operation site once the anastomosis is finished.